


Keep Holding On

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harm and Mac JAG, JAG - Freeform, Love, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Harm saves Mac from committing suicide
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 3





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 
> 
> Suicide Trigger warning 
> 
> being lockdown I've been watching a lot of JAG so I thought I type some stories   
> thank you for reading and reviews.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

Mac sat in the dark dressed up ready to go out, but on her couch beside her was a gun. On the table next to her was a letter on it all you could make out in the dark was Dear Harm. A knock came on her door she didn't want to answer it, Mac knew who it was of course Harm but she had no intention of going. "Mac, open up it's me Harm." No answer came Harm started to worry, he banged on the door in a hurry.

"Go away, I want to be alone," Mac shouted hoping it would be enough to make him go away but it wasn't. "Not good enough Mac, I need to see you please let me in." It was always hard for her to say no to him, but this time it was different he didn't need to see what she was about to do. "I can't do that, please just this once you need to leave."

Harm could hear the hurt and pain in her voice, he was not about to leave her alone at a time like this he kicked in the door with his full might. Mac jumped when the door crashed open she quickly grabbed the letter crumpling it in her hand. "I know that tone Mac, you want to give up and I'm not letting you." Harm walked over to the couch sitting on the coffee table. He couldn't see the gun next to her she was half sliding it underneath her so he couldn't see it.

"I have nothing left to give, Harm please stop caring about me." He shook his heard for no turning her face to look at him. "I love you, Sarah I'd been willing to give up the world to have you. Please don't do whatever you are thinking about I need you." Starring at each other Mac leaned in and kissed his lips reaching for her gun at the same time. Harm saw her reach for something just after the kiss stopped, seeing the gun he went into full-on panic mode.

Harm tried to grab the gun away but Mac managed to stand up pushing Harm back away from her. "Mac, don't do this give me the gun." She pointed the gun at Harm not meaning to but she wanted him to back away.

"You can't save me, not everyone can be fixed scars can't be healed."Harm kept shaking his head saying no but she didn't listen"NOOOOOOOOOO! I won't let you do this, I can't live without you."Harm dropped to his knees crying begging Mac not to do it. Mac was scared she wanted to drop the gun but couldn't. "I'm scared. I love you, but I'm damaged." still crying Harm made his way over to Mac, holding the gun with his hand on top with hers. "What are you doing, Harm no please step back." Harm made Mac point the gun at his stomach, her hand still on the trigger.

"Don't you see, Sarah I can't be without you so you're going to have to shoot me too." Mac's mind was racing round in circle she couldn't hurt harm in that way. "NO! I can't hurt you, stop I can't." Harm pushed her hand closer to his stomach to show her how serious he was. "DO IT, Sarah I'm sorry it has to be this way you can stop it by dropping the weapon."

Her hand was shaking but Harm had made his point she dropped the weapon. Mac broke down crying trying to push Harm away but he just held her tight holding her rocking back and forward. "Shhh it's right I promise, things will get better we can do this together."

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

It seems like forever until Mac stopped crying and was content letting Harm hold her she finally felt like she had let all her demons out. Mac managed to speak "I love you so much Harm, I'm sorry about all this" Harm held Mac chin up so they could look at each other."You just have to keep holding on, because I'm never letting you go I love you, Sarah."Harm captured Mac's lips on more time as they spent the rest of the night holding each other and talking, Harm rang the admiral and sent apologies for missing the party but he needed to be right where he was forever.

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late

This could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side, I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through


End file.
